


The Wallet

by all-i-need-is-destiel (Aleakim)



Series: The Wallet [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Police Officer Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleakim/pseuds/all-i-need-is-destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds a wallet. But when he arrives at the guy’s house there is a surprise waiting for him.</p><p>_</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wallet

It’s almost the end of his shift when Dean finds the lost wallet on the ground right next to a grocery store.

He almost missed it, being all plain and simple, but instinct (or fate) made him look twice. He immediately checks the content and obviously everything seems to be in order. Cash money, credit cards – it’s all there. And according to the driver’s license the wallet belongs to a guy named Castiel Novak, living at an address just around the corner.

Dean rubs his eyes and sighs. Actually he was about to return to the station, change into some normal comfy civil clothes instead of his officer’s uniform and drive right back home. It’s been a long day with a lot of annoying people ruining his mood and he’s so fucking exhausted he probably could sleep standing. He just wants to bury himself in his memory foam.

But on the other hand the guy’s address isn’t really that far and Dean knows how much it sucks to think you’d lost your wallet. It’s a bitch to replace all the cards and licenses and it would be cruel to leave the man in the dark for the rest of the night. So Dean takes his car and drives.

The place is easy to find, a nice small house with a green front door. Dean hears muffled voices from the inside and considering the bunch of cars which are parked in the driveway he assumes there is some kind of gathering on the inside. So he decides to make this really quick and rings the bell.

Almost immediately a short guy with brownish hair and a mischievous smile opens the door. “Hello, hello,” he greets the officer. “You’re early.”

Dean frowns, puzzled. “What?”

But the man just grabs his wrist and pulls him inside. “It’s better that way, actually. Cassie’s already very suspicious and we wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise, right?”

Surprise?

“But I’ve gotta warn you, he’s very shy,” the man explains. “He’s probably not going to be thrilled you being here. Don’t take it personally and just make him change his mind, okay? I’m positive you’ll handle that. You’re exactly his type. Sexy with green eyes.”

And then the guy winks and leads him into a room before Dean has got a chance to argue. About fifteen pairs of eyes land on him instantly.

Curiously. Expectantly.

Only the man in the middle looks outright horrified. He stares at Dean with big, really beautiful blue eyes, a blush on his cheeks, and Dean recognizes him immediately by the picture on the driver’s license. Castiel Novak.

“ _Gabriel_!” Castiel hisses scandalized, shooting daggers at the man next to Dean.

Gabriel just shrugs. “It’s your birthday, Cassie. And that hot piece of meat is your present.”

He slaps Dean on the shoulder, grinning widely, apparently very pleased with himself and not at all caring about Castiel’s angry expression.

And Dean finally realizes what’s going on. Stupid tight uniform!

“I’m Officer Winchester,” he introduces himself, trying to appear as professional as possible. “I’m looking for Mr. Castiel Novak.”

“Of course you do.” Gabriel winks again. “And nice touch, by the way. Winchester? Really hot name!”

“Gabriel!” Castiel warns again before he turn towards Dean, beet red. “Uh, listen, I’m really not interested … Okay, you’re probably very good at your job and you’re seriously attractive but I don’t feel comfortable with … well, with all this. So I’m really sorry.”

Dean’s lips twitch upwards. _Seriously attractive_? Well, it’s definitely the first time that a gorgeous man like that makes such nice compliments after only two minutes of meeting him. New record!

“Aw, c'mon, Cassie,” Gabriel intervenes. “Look at that hot ass! Don’t you wanna touch it?”

Castiel blushes. “I seriously doubt it’s okay to grab that man’s ass, as hot as it may be.” And by the way Castiel is looking at him he obviously thinks it’s _very hot_!

Holy shit!

Dean really didn’t expect his shift to end like this.

“Um … you’re all thinking I’m a stripper, right?” He _really hopes_ they do. Otherwise this whole thing would be utterly weird and awkward.

Gabriel grins wickedly and he looks honestly terrifying. Like a predator about to attack. “No, sweetheart, we _know_ that you’re a real officer of the law.”

“Well, _I am_ ,” Dean states amused. “My name is Officer Dean Winchester. I’m looking for Mr. Castiel Novak because I found his wallet at the grocery store.”

Everyone stares.

And stares.

And finally Gabriel says, “ _Oops_.”

In the meantime the color on Castiel’s face vanishes completely and Dean really starts to worry that the poor guy would collapse right on the spot. But instead he grabs Dean’s wrist and pulls him back to the hallway, away from his noisy friends.

“I’m … I’m so sorry …” he starts to stutter, obviously very ashamed. “It’s just … Gabriel … and …”

Dean laughs. “Don’t sweat it, man,” he reassures. “I actually expected something like this to happen someday. I mean, I look honestly hot in that uniform, right?” He winks at Castiel who blushes furiously and obviously holds himself back from agreeing. “So I really need to thank you for that experience. My colleagues at the station are gonna love this.”

Castiel seems to relax a little bit. “Oh … um, okay.”

Dean grins. “So, it’s your birthday?” He held Castiel’s ID in his hands not long ago but he didn’t care to watch at the birth date.

“Um, actually my birthday was three weeks ago,” Castiel explains. “But I was able to avoid anything Gabriel had planned for me. Until I started to feel safe again.”

“And then he stroke back?” Dean’s lips curve up into a smile. “Man, that’s hard.”

“Yes, it is.” Castiel sounds utterly frustrated.

“But still, happy belated birthday.”

Castiel ducks his head but Dean totally caught that pleased smile. “Thank you.”

“So, is there anything I can help you with?” Dean offers. “I could arrest Gabriel if you’d want to.”

Castiel looks at him suspiciously, apparently contemplating if Dean is joking or not. “On what grounds?”

Dean just shrugs. “I would come up with something. Making his friend uncomfortable, for example.”

“Brother,” Castiel corrects him.

“Even worse,” Dean says. “You can get rid of friends very easily. But family … yeah, that’s much harder.”

Castiel chuckles. “I can confirm that. I tried to bore Gabriel to death many times, it’d never worked.”

Dean grins widely. His exhaustion disappears all of a sudden as if watching in those inhuman eyes is more effective than any coffee or energy drink could ever be.

“So … what are your plans?” Dean hears himself ask. “I mean, there’s still a stripper on his way over here obviously.”

He should just go. Take off the uniform, drive home and crawl into his bed. Ten minutes ago this had been all he could think about.

And now? Now he can’t stand the idea of leaving without any chance of seeing the guy again. He doesn’t really know what it is but he feels some weird kind of connection. As if it would be the biggest mistake of his whole life to just walk away and never look back.

Well, and it doesn’t hurt that the guy is fucking gorgeous!

In the meantime Castiel looks taken aback. He had apparently totally forgotten about the stripper they’re about to expect at his doorstep. “Uh … well. I could just wait here, give the man a nice tip and send him away before Gabriel would even notice.”

Before he can talk himself out of it Dean grabs a piece of paper, writes down his phone number and offers it to Castiel. “Here … um, just in case.”

Castiel looks bewildered and hopeful at the same time. “In case of what?”

“Uh … if you change your mind about arresting your brother.” Dean shrugs and tries to look nonchalantly. “Or if that stripper bothers you too much.”

Castiel stay silent for a while, staring at Dean so fucking intensely that he starts to wonder if that guy counts his freckles or something.

“May I … may I call even if there’s no reason to inform a police officer?” he asks eventually. He starts to squirm, obviously unsure if he’s reading the situation correctly.

Dean can’t help but smile because he looks really freaking endearing. “Yeah, sure.”

“I will remember that, Officer Winchester,” Castiel says.

“Dean.”

Castiel smiles softly. “Dean,” he repeats like he needs his tongue to get used to the name. And hell, it sounds awesome coming from his mouth. Deep and kind of intimate. Dean would love to hear it many times. “And I’m Castiel.”

“It’s really nice to meet you,” Dean says and feels stupid about that a second later but Castiel seems to agree wholeheartedly. “Uh … but I really need to head back to the station …”

“Oh, of course.” Castiel tries apparently not to sound disappointed, failing spectacularly. Dean wants to punch the air but holds himself back. “And again, I’m sorry.”

Dean grins. “No problem, man. Like I said, I can scratch that from my bucket list now.” He takes a step back. “So, then enjoy your birthday party … or whatever. We’ll hear from each other.”

And Dean _seriously hopes_ that’s true.

He’s about to turn around before Castiel touches his arm carefully. “Um … my wallet?”

Dean blinks a few times, feeling embarrassed. “Oh, uh. Sorry.”

In his defense, Castiel is _utterly_ distracting. He grabs the wallet and places it in Castiel’s outstretched hand.

“Thank you so much for this,” he says, clearly grateful. “I noticed its loss a few hours ago and got really frustrated. I thought I would need to replace every single card in here. It would have been tedious.”

“Yeah, that would have been a bitch,” Dean agrees. “But don’t worry, everything seems to be fine. Even the cash is still there.”

“Good.” Castiel nods, looking as if he’s already making some plans in his mind how he’s going to spend that money.

And Dean prays that he will use it to buy a certain police officer some drinks or a cheeseburger.

He _really_ does!

“Then good night, Cas,” Dean says, flinching slightly because of the accidentally slipped nickname. But Castiel doesn’t seem to mind.

“Good night, Dean.”

And when Dean heads toward his car, a big smile on his lips, he hears Gabriel’s voice from the living room exclaiming, “I bought you a stripper and you got yourself Officer Hottie McTightPants’ _phone number_ instead? I’ve never been so proud of you, Cassie!”

Who thought the night would go like this?

Well, Dean ain’t complaining. _At all_!

**Author's Note:**

> You can join my on [tumblr](http://all-i-need-is-destiel.tumblr.com/) as well :)


End file.
